Mi odio se convirtió en ¿amor?
by Marie Sweets Stories
Summary: Sentía un odio profundo hacia él. ¿Me estará ganando su actitud? ¡Ese narcisista no me puede gustar! Tal vez solo sea su buena actitud hacia mi, ¿o que me está protegiendo? No lo sé pero no quiero enamorarme de él. ¿O quizá ya lo estoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Bien pues este es mi primer fanfiction. Solo me queda dar el disclaimer y agradecer su lectura: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pertenece a Crypton Future Media y Yamaha y recalco que esta historia es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

_Punto de vista de Rin._

Mi día fue terrible, de nuevo las fanáticas de ese chico me siguieron con miradas asesinas sin mencionar unos cuantos golpes. No es posible que desde que entró a la escuela ese narcisista tenga un club de fans. Para mi desgracia mi cabello rubio se interpuso en mi vista y choqué con él. Amablemente me ofreció su mano y me ayudó a recoger mis libros, le agradecí pero desde ese entonces su club de fans no me deja de molestar. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me hace pensar que es un narcisista? Todo el tiempo regalando sonrisas coquetas y siempre muy arreglado tiene que llegar, apuesto a que tarda tres horas en arreglarse el cabello. Soy la única chica que no está en el club de fans, además de Meiko onee-sama que es mi sempai y tiene a un novio maravilloso llamado Shion Kaito y es todo un caballero.

–Hola Rin-chan.–saludó Meiko.

–Hola Meiko onee-sama.–devolví el saludo algo desanimada.

–¿Qué te ocurre? No me digas que de nuevo el club de fans de Kagamine-kun.–me pregunta preocupada.

–Pues así es, esas mocosas descerebradas no pueden dejarme en paz ni cinco minutos.–respondí rabiando.

–Si, aunque Kagamine-kun no es mal chico.–me dijo y abrí desmesuradamente los ojos.

–¡Por Kami-sama! Meiko-nee, ese chico ya te infectó de las feromonas que tira al aire!–dije bromeando.

–Ay, Rin-chan, de verdad que juzgas mal a las personas, que tenga un club de fans groseras no quiere decir que él sea malo o grosero.–dijo Meiko sermoneandome de nuevo.

–Meiko-nee...pero...

–Sin peros, jovencita, me voy que se me hace tarde para mi ejemm...salida con Bakaito.–me dijo con el sonrojo en las mejillas a todo lo que le daba.

–¿Salida? Más bien cita, onee-sama. Saludame a Shion-sempai.–dije agitando mi mano mientras corría hacia mi casa.

En mi casa ya estaban mi hermana Gumi y mi hermanastra, o más bien bruja, Miku. Mi madre es una mujer bellísma que se volvió a casar con mi padrastro que es un hombre muy trabajador y atento, ¿cómo la bruja de Hatsune puede ser su hija?

–Tadaima, onee-chan.–me anuncié a mi hermana ignorando a la peli-aqua.

–Okairi, Rin, la comida estará en unos minutos más.–me dijo Gumi.

Pasó el tiempo y mis padres ya haían llegado a comer solo que no me esperaba la "agradable" sorpresa que traían, damas y caballeros, les presento al Mr. Narcisista: ¡Kagamine Len! Me congelé en cuanto lo vi y solamente atiné a salir corriendo. Me encerré en mi habitación y abracé a un pequeño oso de peluche que me dio papá antes de irse de la casa. Recuerdo con amargura cuando con lágrimas en los ojos salió de mi casa, no sin antes darme este osito y una caja musical con la canción de "Servant of evil" que la escucho cada noche recordando a papá, mi padrastro es bueno pero no llenará nunca el espacio que dejo mi papá.

–Rin ¿por qué saliste corriendo? Fue muy grosero de tu parte.–me dijo mi madre enojada.

–Gomen, pero ese chico no me agrada mucho.–musité con lágrimas en mis ojos.

–¿De nuevo recordándolo?–me preguntó y asentí.–¿Necesitas estar sola?–volví a asentir y mi madre salió de la habitación.

Una vez más sola, solté todo el llanto que tenía atascado en mis ojos. Mi pecho me dolía, necesitaba descargar todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro, no podía más con todo esto. Bullying, una hermanastra peor que las de Cenicienta juntas, una madre que aunque me quiera no me crea y la ausencia de mi único apoyo que era mi padre. De repente sentí una mano acariciando suavemente mi espalda. Me sobresalté y vi a ese chico, a Kagamine Len.

–¿Estás bien?–me preguntó con unos ojos llenos de...¿preocupación?

–S-si, pe-pero, ¿que haces en mi habitación?–pregunté algo desconcertada.

–En realidad me dirigía al baño pero escuché unos sollozos y te vi.–me contestó sentándose a mi lado.

–Sinceramente no se por que entraste sin permiso.–contesté algo tajante y levantándome de mi cama bruscamente para perder mi mirada en mi librero.

–Gomenasai, pero soy humano y me preocupan las personas.–respondió en tono molesto levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de mi, retándome con la mirada.

–Preocúpate por tener modales y no dejar a mi familia sola.–le contesté devolviéndo la mirada.

–¡Eso debería decirte yo a ti porque en cuanto me viste saliste corriendo!–me gritó con la misma mirada.

–¡Pues por lo menos no soy hipócrita y no oculto que no me agradas mucho que digamos!–le grité de vuelta.

–¡Ni siquiera me conoces!–me gritó otra vez.

–¡Y tampoco tengo la intención!–le grité ya cansada, las lágrimas sin querer volvieron a salir y por accidente deje al descubierto unos moretones que estaban en mis brazos.

–¿Qué te pasó?–me preguntó el chico con los ojos como platos, maldición.

–Nada, vete.–dije dando la media vuelta sujetando mi brazo.

–Será mejor que me lo digas, Megpoid-san.–me dijo obligándome a mirarlo.

–Tu estúpido club de fans, ¿contento por saber? No contestes porque no me interesa.–le dije y el llanto se vino a mis ojos de nuevo, ¿cómo puedo ser débil delante de él?

–¿Es por ellas que me odias tanto? Por Kami-sama, no somos lo mismo ellas y yo.–me dijo abrazándome mientras yo intentaba resistirme.

–No necesito de tu compasión, déjame sola.–le dije aún presionada en su pecho.

–No te dejaré sola, porque voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerte y por agradarte aunque sea un poco.–me dijo y me sonrojé, bajé la mirada para que no lo notase.

–No desperdicies tu tiempo en tonterías.–le respondí tratando de que mi sonrojo no fuera visible.

–Para mi no es una tontería y lo voy a hacer.–me contestó muy decidido pero yo aún así no quiero que sea así.

–Como quieras pero te advierto que no vas a lograr nada.–dije separándome de él aunque su aroma quedó impregnado a mi ropa.

–Aún así lo quiero intentar.–me dijo decidido.

–Lenny~ no estés perdiendo tiempo con esta chica y baja ya.–dijo la bruja Hatsune entrando a mi habitación y tirando del brazo a Kagamine-san, su expresión me causó risa pero la contuve hasta que Hatsune lo sacó de mi habitación.–Dice mi papi que bajes.–dijo la mocosa mimada y no pude hacer nada más que bajar.

Kagamine-san me miró con una expresión de "ayuda" yo solo me reí y fui donde estaba mi padrastro dejando a la bruja Hatsune confundida y a Kagamine-san sufriendo.

–¿Me llamabas?–pregunté a mi padrastro.

–Rin, linda, no se que te hizo Kagamine-san pero intenta ser un poco más amable con él, ¿si? Su padre y yo hablabamos de comprometer a Miku, a Gumi o a ti con él por el bien de nuestras empresas.–me dijo y quedé shockeada.

–Descartame, que en el juego solo están Gumi y Miku.–dije un poco molesta.

–Lo sé, linda. Pero será tu cuñado así que intenta no derrumbar la casa en una pelea, los escuché gritarse.–me respondió.

–Okay, intentaré no suicidarme en el intento.–dije bromeando.

–Jaja, está bien, eres una buena chica de todos modos creo que podrás llevarse bien.–me dijo mi padrastro revolviendo mi cabello.

–Bueno, vayamos a comer.–le dije y nos dirigimos al comedor.

La comida fue menos tensa ya que decidí ignorar el hecho de que el rubio narcisista estaba en mi casa, en realidad estaba platicando con mi onee-chan acerca de la escuela, materias, calificaciones, chicos, esa última solo aplica en Gumi. Terminamos de comer y la bruja se fue a sus clases de piano, Gumi se fue a hacer su tarea de literatura, mis padres se quedaron platicando en la sala y solo quedábamos sin hacer nada Kagamine-san y yo. Iba a correr a mi habitación con el pretexto de que tenía que hacer tarea pero Kagamine-san se sentó a mi lado, revisando la tarea de matemáticas que había hecho.

–No pareces ser muy buena en esto, ¿verdad, Megpoid-san?–me preguntó y me puse roja, es cierto, no soy buena en matemáticas.

–Pues se me hace muy difícil entender.–le contesté tratando de quitarle mi libreta.

–No es tan difícil, mira para sacar el valor de "y" en esta ecuación solo tienes que restarle a 325 los 89 que están en la suma y con eso ya tienes el valor.–me explicó y mientras lo hacía se veía tan fácil, no puedo que se me complicara algo que es tan sencillo.

–Ahora entiendo, arigato, Kagamine-san.–dije y le sonreí por inercia.

–Doitashimaste.–me contestó y yo seguí corrigiendo las ecuaciones.

* * *

**Aquí el final del primer capitulo, espero que les guste y si les gustó, dejen reviews, onegai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Bien pues este es mi primer fanfiction. Solo me queda dar el disclaimer y agradecer su lectura: Vocaloid no me pertenece, pertenece a Crypton Future Media y Yamaha y recalco que esta historia es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

_Punto de vista de Len_

Salí de la casa de los Megpoid después de ayudar a Megpoid Rin-san en su tarea de matemáticas, no es mala chica, solo parece que ha sufrido bastante. Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación y me puse mis audífonos para escuchar música. en mi mp3 Decidí escuchar la Saga Evil, una de mis sagas favoritas, la vi en musical hace unos años y me encantó la trama. Rilliane y Allen en el musical estaban muy bien interpretados pero les hacía falta ese sentimiento que podría tocar todos los corazones. Si alguna vez fuera yo a interpretar un musical quiero que sea ese. Empecé a escuchar "Aku no musume" después seguí con "Aku no meshitsukai" y no pude escuchar la siguiente porque tocaron a mi puerta.

–Megpoid-san.–exclamé sorprendido al ver a la rubia con su cabello empapado. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros afuera.

–Está diluviando aquí. ¿Puedo pasar?–preguntó temblando de frío.

–Claro, pasa. ¿Por qué has venido con este clima?–le pregunté pasandole una toalla.

–Olvidaste tu celular en mi casa, mi familia estaba ocupada así que vine yo a devolverlo.–me dijo entregándome mi celular.

–Muchas gracias, Megpoid-san. Trataré de ser menos descuidado para la próxima.–le aseguré con una sonrisa.

–Si, como sea. Tengo que volver a mi casa.–me dijo dirigiéndose hacía la puerta y tire de su brazo.

–Woah, ¿a dónde crees que vas con este clima?–le pregunté.

–A mi casa, ¿a donde más?–me miro desafiante.

–Tu no sales de aquí hasta que la lluvia se calme un poco, además estas empapada, ¿quieres enfermarte?–la regañé. Demonios, estoy peor que mi madre.

–No me puedes retener aquí, además si espero a que me sequé mi temperatura se desacostumbrará y ahora si que me enfermaré.–discutió con su mirada aún desafiante.

–Bien, te prestaré algo de ropa en lo que se seca la que traes. Pero no vas a salir de aquí cuando la tormenta está en su pleno punto.–le dije y ella solo soltó un bufido y asintió con sus mejillas infladas.

Le hice una seña de que me siguiera y subimos las escaleras hacia donde estaba mi habitación y abrí mi armario. Tomé una de mis pijamas limpias y observé que Megpoid-san estaba curioseando en mi habitación como si se tratara de un mundo distinto. Miraba cada detalle con mucha curiosidad, así que no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Mi segundo tomo de la "Saga Evil" llamó su atención y como si se tratara de una niña con su paleta los ojos le brillaron. Comenzó a mirar los dibujos con mucho ánimo así que me le acerqué con cuidado para no espantarle el ánimo. Estaba viendo todo el libro desde el principio y sus ojos reflejaban alegría e interés.

–¿Te gusta la Saga Evil?–le pregunté mientras me paraba a su lado.

–¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es una de mis historias-musicales favoritas!–exclamó con mucha alegría.

–La mía igual. Tengo todos los tomos menos el primero.–le dije tratando de captar su interés.

–¡Yo tengo todos menos este! Por eso lo tomé. Lo siento si te molesta.–me dijo un poco apenada.

–No me molesta mientras me prestes tu primer tomo.–la persuadí para que me lo prestara.

–Te lo presto siempre y cuando me prestes este. Ah y mientras hablemos de este tema podré soportar una pequeña tregua.–dijo con la misma intención de persuadirme.

–Hecho.–le sonreí y ella estornudó.–Anda a cambiarte, allí está el baño y aquí está una de mis pijamas limpias.–le dije y tomó la ropa como niña regañada y entró al baño.

Como cinco minutos después, Megpoid-san salió del baño con mi pijama azul con bananas y se veía tan adorable hasta el punto que casi se me escapa una risa. Se peino su cabello rubio corto en dos coletas con las bandas elásticas de mi madre y tenía un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Parece que le da vergüenza andar con mi pijama por mi casa. Sonreí y le ofrecí una taza de chocolate caliente que con gusto aceptó y nos sentamos a ver la televisión. Todo estaba tan aburrido hasta que ambos nos emocionamos cuando anunciaron las audiciones para el musical de la Saga Evil.

–¡Yo quiero ir!–gritamos al unísono y soltamos una carcajada.

–Hay que ir los dos, Kagamine-san. Mañana nos vemos en frente del teatro a las 8:00am.–me propuso.

–Me parece bien, Megpoid-san. Veamos quien sobrevive en el mundo del espectáculo.–le dije dramáticamente.

–Aunque esto no quiere decir que ya me agrades, ya no me disgustas tanto.–me dijo y sentí un avance con ella, como si la sintiera más abierta a mi.

–Me alegro de que ya no me odies.–le sonreí.

–Ah pero eso si. Si mañana me dejas plantada no te voy a odiar...lo que le sigue, Kagamine.–me dijo con su mirada en llamas y yo solo tragué grueso.

–¿Y qué tal si no me dejan ir?–le pregunté.

–Me avisas en la noche. Te doy mi número de celular y tu dame el tuyo.–me dijo y asentí.

Intercambiamos números y después seguimos viendo la televisión. Después nos pusimos a conversar acerca del musical. Luego hicimos palomitas y nos pusimos a ver la película de "El Conjuro". Juro que Megpoid-san estaba tan asustada que casi me reía de su situación. Luego se me escapó una carcajada y me lanzó unas cuantas palomitas y así iniciamos una guerra de palomitas. Después de limpiar nos pusimos a jugar Mario Kart en el Wii. Admito que esta niña es una diosa en este juego. Luego de vencerme en 25 carreras dejó de llover y su ropa ya estaba seca.

–Creo que es hora de que me vaya, Kagamine-san.–me dijo.

–Si, ve al baño a cambiarte.–le dije y le tomó otros cinco minutos en cambiarse.

–Odio admitirlo, Kagamine, pero me divertí bastante contigo. Ojalá que este día se repita aunque no pronto.–se rió con suavidad y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Pues yo espero que nos divirtamos así muy pronto, Megpoid.–le dije entregándole el libro que el presté.

–Gracias, Kagamine-san. Si mañana vas te presto mi primer tomo.–me dijo y por primera vez me regaló una sonrisa cálida y me sonrojé con suavidad.

–Está bien, ve con cuidado.–le dije, asintió y se fue.

Si me sonriera así todos los días no se por qué creo que me sonrojaría muy seguido.

Mis padres llegaron a mi casa y les pedí permiso para asistir. Ya saben que es mi ilusión audicionar para esto así que no dudaron en dejarme ir. A las 9:00pm Megpoid-san me llamó así que contesté.

–Kagamine al teléfono, ¿quién habla?–ya sabía quien era pero me quise hacer el interesante, hasta que escuché un sollozo de Megpoid-san.

–Kagamine, habla Rin, lo siento, no voy a poder ir mañana, mi madre se enojó con el simple hecho de pedirle permiso.–dijo mientras sollozaba.

–¿Cómo es posible?–le pregunté.

–No quiere que audicione, Miku lo hará. De verdad, lo siento.–me enojé un poco por el egoísmo de su madre y con Hatsune-san porque ya debe estarse regocijando. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de cuanto Hatsune-san detesta a Megpoid-san.

–Yo intentaré convencerla, así que no te preocupes, Rin-san.–sabía que llamarla por su nombre era arriesgado pero aún así lo hice.

–Gracias, Len-san.–devolvió el gesto sorprendiéndome.

–Iré a tu casa a las 6:30am. Intentaré convencer a tu madre y si no...–la dejé en suspenso.

–Si no, ¿qué?–preguntó con su tono aun triste pero con mucha curiosidad.

–Te ayudaré a escapar de tu casa.–le dije y le expliqué mi plan.

* * *

**Aquí el final del segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y si les gustó, dejen reviews, onegai.**


End file.
